


heartfelt

by rebirthday



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS PTAKES PLACE IN THEIR 2ND EYAR IM oso sorry, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebirthday/pseuds/rebirthday
Summary: no summary cuz im bad at those ummmmmmmmm whatever change the world my final message
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 22





	heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

> no summary cuz im bad at those ummmmmmmmm whatever change the world my final message

Rei slams the door shut behind him, locking it as well. He was trembling awfully, and the dizziness and gooseflesh riddling his skin didn’t help at all. Rei heaved, over and over, trying his best to block out his Father’s screaming from the living room. He hated it here, he hated it here so fucking bad. He just had to fucking ruin everything, didn’t he? Rei would’ve ran away and never looked back by now if it weren’t for Ritsu. 

Every single thing Rei did, he was seen as a disappointment to the family. Nothing he did would ever make his parents proud, nothing would ever make anyone proud. He deserved to die, didn’t he? Rei couldn’t stop the violent thoughts suddenly filling his mind to the brim. Hot tears slid down his cheeks as he sobbed. Wiping at his face and degrading himself mentally, he sat up and grabbed for his phone.

Rei swallowed, feeling tense for some reason? What if Keito didn’t pick up? What if Keito was busy? What if Keito was in a bad mood, and doesn’t want to talk right now? Rei’s mind redirected to the worst situations imaginable, not stopping until he heard Keito’s sweet-as-honey voice on the other line.

“Sakuma, what is it? Do you want something?” Relief crashed over Rei in waves. Keito didn’t sound mad, thank God. Rei inhaled, “sorry.” He began. Rei started panicking again, maybe Keito was mad. Maybe he was in a bad mood, and just didn’t want to show it. “I’m sorry. I..” he swallowed, “Keito, can you talk to me for a while? Please. I need..” he doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what to do. He never does. The tears are coming in again, and he feels himself begin to tremble again.

“Rei?” Keito saying his given name makes something in his chest swell, and he lets out a sob, “What happened? I’m right here. I won’t leave, okay? Please tell me what happened.” His voice is soft and gentle as if he’s approaching an injured animal and Rei hiccups. “Sorry. I’m a fucking failure, aren’t I?” He sniffled, his chest aching. “I-It was Dad again. He came home drunk and started s-slamming shit. It was scaring Ritsu, so I told him to stop.. and he got violent and shit.. I got Ritsu to his room before anything could happen to him.. Fuck, Keito, I fucking hate it here so bad. This place doesn’t feel like home.” The tears are uncontrollable now, and he feels like he’s choking. Rei hates himself, he hates everything right now. He wishes he wasn’t here, he wishes he was in Keito’s warm embrace. 

Keito hummed gently. “I know.. You don’t deserve any of that, okay? So don’t go thinking you do. Please. You were just trying to protect your brother. You did nothing wrong. I’m right here, I won’t leave.” Rei’s hands are shaking. He’s trying his best not to drop his phone. “Focus on your breathing, okay? Please try to calm down.” Rei nods, though he doesn’t know why considering this isn’t a physical conversation. He closes his eyes and inhales shakily, counting to ten in his head and trying to focus on his breathing.

There’s a silence on the other line as Rei tries to calm himself down, and Rei almost feels a bit bad. Enough time passes for Rei to be somewhat calm now, enough to talk coherently at least. “K.. Keito? Are y’still there?” He asks quietly, voice small. He feels pathetic for letting himself be seen so vulnerably, but who fucking cares at this point, honestly. “Yeah, I am. I said I wouldn’t leave, moron.” Keito replies affectionately, his insult not having any bite to it. 

Rei feels his chest swell. “..Sorry. I’ve said that so fucking often tonight.” He laughs breathily, “I love you. So fucking much. You.. You’re so fucking sweet and shit like that to someone like me. I’m not a good person.” He mutters, shifting around on the floor so his knees are to his chest. Rei’s eyes are glued to the ground in shame. “You’re an amazing person, Rei. I couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend. I love you too, okay? Don’t forget that.” Keito’s voice is full of affection, “I won’t ever leave.” Keito promises, his voice is thick.

Rei pauses. Sudden appreciation washes over him, and he almost might just start crying again. “God. I wish we could run away. I’d love to live in a shitty apartment full of roaches with you. Would ya’ like that? I would.” Rei laughs a little, feeling a smile tug at his features. “You can be my housewife.” Keito sputters on the other line, and Rei can tell he’s blushing. “Don’t say that! You’re so embarrassing. I hate you.” Rei laughs at that, feeling his heart grow three sizes. “You love me. And what, you don’t wanna run away with me? You’re so cruel to me, Keito-chan..” He feigns a whimper. Rei almost wishes the two of them could stay like this, but being in Keito’s arms sounds far better.

Keito laughs a bit, too. “You’re so weird. I love you.” There’s a comfortable silence between the two. Rei basks in the silence for a little while, recollecting his thoughts. He’s never been this happy with anyone in his entire life. He doesn’t know what he’d do without Keito. Keito had a place in his heart no one else could ever have. He sniffles, feeling himself get emotional again.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> sweet jesus


End file.
